leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/Gold and Income Overhaul?
Hey guys After remembering a Reddit post focusing on the subject of "AD Spellvamp" items I got to thinking about new itemization routes and even total removals. I was thinking because I want to someday have Riot balance the game in a direction to allow late game itself come much earlier. That way power spikes of certain champions and purchases arent as prevalent since the items purchased arent "pieces" of a complete build. Rather, they are the build itself. Meaning a Carry will have 2 items that basically hold them over for the entirety of the game instead of waiting for their 3 core items before they even start hurting very much. Its more or less to erase sterility of certain champions, and close the power gap between mid game Bruisers and late game Carrys simply due to item efficiency and availability. Mainly this concept revolves around making gold earned from Minions and Monsters(Including Drag/Baron) exclusively higher by I think about 25%. This is a MASSIVE increase I understand and makes killing an opponent significantly less worth it. This would raise a desire to NOT force aggression since you can gain more gold playing it safe.....But at the same time RAISE a desire to force fights since gold income going up means being DENIED gold becomes a larger threat and thus, denying your enemy becomes much more attractive if they fall behind faster via deaths or pressure. However, it can also make it easier to catch up since things are worth more you can get the items necessary faster than before. Ultimately this would make games much shorter and Carry's that are, at the moment, classified as "Late Game" become powerhouses much earlier than before. This is a good and a bad thing but I think that it opens doors for a revamp of the item shop considering items that were really risky to build like Tri-Force are now very attainable given about 6 minutes worth of solo farming alone, and maybe a kill or two. What are your thoughts on this? I know its good and bad but I kinda think it would make the game more difficult since a 2k gold lead would mean absolutely nothing when you can just farm it up at 25% higher efficiency than the current gold income system. EDIT: And try not to mention examples such as Yorick. Who can instantly gain a lane winning advantage due to buying Manamune or whatever their major item is. I know the flaws associated with the concept, please dont point them out if theyre obvious. EDIT: This concept is simple to understand. It shortens the time between no build and full build for EVERYONE. NO ONE gains an advantage when everyone else is geting items just as quickly. If you farm you can get fed. Same way if you kill alot you get fed, no differences here. Dont try to overthink this. It mainly just shortens game length since EVERYONE hits full build faster. Category:Blog posts